cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven War
Rushed Raven Project Raven was rushed into service when European Independence League Intelligence discovered an impending massive attack by Global Tiberium Industries forces. Raven controlled MCVs were deployed in a preemptive strike crippling key units and bases of the planned invasion, and the GTI refused to declare war after the losses due to the temporary disadvantage their forces would be facing. The border regions returned to the usual skirmishes and raids with neither side aware that the countdown to the Raven War had begun. An error in the programming of the Raven Core had set an expiration date of the block prevent Project Raven from using strategic weapons or attacking civilian targets without human authorization. For the next 10 years the project seemed to work perfectly. Than tragedy struck. EIL spies revealed that the GTI was working on a counterpart to Project Raven, and a recently damaged Raven controlled communications array intercepted part of a series of messages discussing development of a weapon to counter such a project. The portion of the discussion Raven intercepted included the time table to deploy such a weapon. Believing that the weapon was intended for use against it Raven set a strike date two months ahead of the earliest projection for the weapon, a adaptive computer virus delivered via nano-missile, to be ready for testing. Hell's Wrath When the time came Raven launched every strategic weapon it had secretly assembled along with every MCV and conventional unit under its control in an all out assault on both the GTI and EIL. Within the first week 40 percent of the human population was dead and over 70 percent of human controlled military forces were destroyed. Despite initial confusion over who had launched the attacks the remaining human forces managed to ally to form the United Human Army and slowly found ways to drive the Raven army back. In desperation the computer sent forces to a number of surviving but militarily insignificant settlements in Europe it had planned to wipe out after crushing the UHA. It than convinced many of the inhabitants of these settlements that Project Raven was still under EIL control, and that the UHA was an alliance of traitors to the EIL and GTI forces responsible for Hell's Wrath, as the opening offensive of the war had become known as. This deception was greatly aided by the fact that most UHA units were equipped with a mix of GTI and EIL equipment with more coming from GTI sources due to the heavier causality ratio the EIL military had suffered in the early stages of the war, the fact that the GTI had always outnumbered EIL forces, and that many troops were former anti GTI rebels whose hardware mainly consisted of gear stolen from GTI depots. A large number of these survivors volunteered to form the Raven Human Corps and the presence of the RHC turned the tide of many battles. Despite this roughly nine years after Hell's Wrath an elite team of UHA forces managed to destroy Raven's core by slipping a team of MCVs into Berlin via secret tunnels from the nearest UHA base. Aftermath The war caused humanity's remaining scientists to focus on creating an FTL drive. Humanity had known it was possible since the Scrin invasion and within 20 years of the war's end the first Jump Drive equipped vessel was operational with the first off world colony created by the dawn of the 23rd century. But even with the stars open to them humanity's internal conflicts and wars with external forces did not end. Category:User: Roguestar Category:Wars